


Support

by vivoegoincrastinum



Series: Fandom Tropes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU btw, Isaac's nose gets broken and there is brief blood mention, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Peter creeping everyone out and Stiles egging him on, Scott knows about werewolves a week before Stiles, Stiles also punches Isaac in the face, Stiles finds out about werewolves, also there is talk of a homophobic person harrassing scott and isaac, but not in detail and both derek and stiles punch that person, but nothing graphic, no one should scare Stiles, overprotective co-pack dad's tbh, they know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivoegoincrastinum/pseuds/vivoegoincrastinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for a little while, Derek opens up about being a werewolf, and Stiles is surprised but also really supportive, saying that he’s ‘heard of things like that’.</p>
<p>Or where Stiles thinks Derek’s a furry, and that his fursona is a werewolf.<br/>(based off a tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://4fuxake.tumblr.com/post/141245453524/sterek-prompt) post
> 
> I did see a work that had already been inspired by 4fuxake's post but I loved the prompt so much it's been sitting in google docs for like a month lol
> 
> trope would be werewolf reveal i guess

Derek and Stiles have been dating for a few months now. They had met nearly a year before when Scott and Isaac had started dating and therefore commenced the merging of their friend groups. It wasn’t immediate sparks or anything like that; while they had gotten on well enough, the two were never really alone together initially and had no interest in learning about the other further. Both of them were very similar in that, while it took awhile to gain their trust and loyalty, once someone had it that was that. So once they got to the point where they trusted each other--well, _that_ was when sparks flew. 

The sparks came in a prison cell, an unamused Sheriff Stilinski and Scott staring at them through the bars. To this day they both maintain that the dickbag who’d been harassing Scott and Isaac had it coming, though it had taken them both by surprise when the other had went to punch the asshole at the same exact time. Scott had been furious and disappointed in them, Sheriff Stilinski much the same though only because he’d lost the bet on when Stiles would first get put behind bars, but ultimately that shared experience and time alone together was what led them down the path to where they are now.

And Derek has to admit, he’s pretty content with his place in the world at the moment. He knows that Erica and Boyd are out on a date, that Isaac is in the apartment with him but hiding away in his room. He has his boyfriend pressed against his side, Stiles’ running commentary about the shitty werewolf movie playing on the TV a nice white noise as they much on popcorn. The only worry he had in his life right now was one caused by Isaac; a week before his beta had asked permission to reveal their secret to Scott.

Derek had given it to him without any hesitation, it had been long enough that he knew he could trust Scott and Stiles both. The rest of his pack had also agreed--though he knew this had more to do with the fact that Stiles and Scott both were in that tentative place right before officially becoming pack and it was driving their wolves crazy. He’d just asked for time to tell Stiles before officially inviting both his boyfriend and Isaac’s into the pack, the only thing stopping him being  _ how  _ to tell Stiles. 

He knew that Isaac had taken Scott for a picnic out in the field where they’d first met after a puppy had managed to slip out the door of the clinic Scott had worked at, leading to a merry half-mile chase that ended with both an excited puppy and a wheezing Scott stumbling on to Isaac as he was out for a walk. He’d told Scott there, in the privacy of the trees, and the only thing Scott had been upset over was the fact that ants had beaten them to their food once he was done reassuring Isaac he was fine with him. 

Derek didn’t have anywhere to take Stiles that was romantic for them in particular. They’d first met here, in Derek’s apartment, at the same time Stiles and Scott had met everyone else in the pack. And neither were particularly romantic, anyway. Both preferred staying inside over going out and showing affection often instead of just showering it on specific events or reasons.

Then again, this was  _ Stiles _ . Derek had learned the hard way that blunt tended to be better when it came to the man next to him, so he paused the movie they were watching, set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and turned so he was facing him. Stiles made a confused sound, but copied him so that their knees were touching and they were face to face.

“Well?” Stiles prompted, because he knew Derek well enough by now to know that if he’d silenced the only other noise in the room and was trying for a face-to-face conversation that it was probably important. 

Their differing opinions on what, exactly, counted as important would probably be a point of contention for years to come, but for now Derek was just happy Stiles was giving him his full attention. 

“I’m…” at a loss for words, because this is Stiles, and as sure as he is that his boyfriend will be fine with everything, what if he  _ isn’t _ ? “Like that-” he gestures at the movie on the TV, almost helpless in his sudden fear. “A wolf.”

Derek wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting. Perhaps dismissal if Stiles thought he was joking, fear if he believed him. Not the purposefully blank look that was being aimed at him, the one Stiles tended to use when he knew he disagreed with someone but didn’t want to outright offend them somehow by making a face.

He’d seen it a lot, after all. Mostly aimed at Isaac after Scott had begged them to play nice with each other again. 

“That’s alright,” Stiles responds after a long moment, voice as carefully neutral as his face.

“Alright?” Derek repeats, slightly baffled. 

“I’m not into it, but you suffered through comicon with me, so I’d be willing to-” there’s a pause, Stiles shifting in his seat as he makes a pained face and his fingers twitch towards his pocket. Derek recognizes this as Stiles wanting to look up more about something, nevermind that they’re in the middle of a conversation. “To, uh, go with you to one of yours.”

“One of mine,” Derek repeats,  _ again _ , because what the fuck are they even talking about.

It’s now, of course, that Isaac pads quietly out of his room, taking a place just a bit behind Stiles so the human can’t see him. Isaac’s trademark shit eating grin is pointed solely in Derek’s direction, after all, so there’s no need for Stiles to see him. And Derek is coming to the gradual realization that, five steps behind Stiles as he always is, his boyfriend has taken  _ wolf  _ and gone somewhere Derek never wanted him to go. 

“Yeah,” Stiles jerks his head in a decisive nod, as if he’s stealing himself. Derek had done the same when he’d promised to take Stiles to comicon. “A furry convention.”

“What the fuck,” Derek whispers softly, mostly to himself because Stiles is giving him a determined look and Isaac’s shoulders are shaking.

As always, Derek doesn’t see the train wreck before it’s about to happen. It’s Scott who’s good at that, who knows when Isaac and Stiles are going to press at the too raw edges of the other or just generally make a bad decision. He doesn’t know Isaac’s about to make a bad decision until he glances back up from his lap and sees that his beta’s taken on his shifted face. 

Isaac reaches a hand out and taps Stiles’ on the shoulder, causing the other man to half turn in his seat. There’s a squeak from Stiles, who is coming face to face with Isaac’s wolfed out one for the first time, teeth and glowing eyes included. He immediately rears his arm back and then punches Isaac directly in the face. 

Isaac’s yelps and stumbles back a few steps, hands flying up to grasp at his nose. Derek almost winces in sympathy--Stiles wouldn’t have been able to tell, but he knows Isaac’s nose just got broken and he can smell the blood that is already flowing out of it. He would probably feel worse for his beta if they hadn’t already learned that Stiles was a ‘go on the defensive’ type when he got scared, thanks to Erica and her bright surprise party idea. Or, to put it more accurately, Stiles’ tendency to flail occurred even when he was frightened, which just meant he was five times more likely to hurt himself and others when it happened. 

Then again, they don’t talk about the failed surprise party anymore because Stiles gets a glint in his eye, Scott starts to breathe oddly as if in memory of that particularly bad asthma attack, and Boyd always looks like he might cry at the mere mention of it. It was just a very chaotic five minutes. Isaac had probably put it in a dark corner of his mind and forgotten about it.

And of course, Stiles and Isaac start yelling back and forth. Well, Stiles is yelling, angry about being scared and thinking he’s been set up for some sort of prank, and Isaac is warbling back about his nose being broken and that he’s bleeding and would Derek please do something? All he’d wanted to do was tell Stiles he was a fucking werewolf, so of course it had to turn into this mess instead. 

“Isaac you need to unshift, your nose won’t heal right like that and I don’t want to have to rebreak it.” Derek reminds him, grabbing Stiles’ hand and leaching the pain away as he does so.

He’s taken pain from Stiles before but he’d always been careful about being subtle, hiding the black lines that appear on his wrist and forearm when it happens, but now he lets Stiles see them. Because of course he’d not think that the best route, the bluntest route, was just  _ showing  _ him.  Isaac had, but Isaac had done it where Stiles couldn’t watch, leading to Stiles turning and seeing what he thought to be a mask probably, or some makeup prosthetic. 

“So…” Stiles trails off, glancing towards Isaac as his face returns to normal. “You meant werewolf. Like the werewolf on TV. Is that why Scott was suddenly wanting me to give him a calendar with all the lunar cycles marked out on it?”

Derek gives Isaac an unamused look but Isaac just shrugs. Scott had been told that Stiles didn’t know yet, that Derek wanted to tell him, but of course he was about as subtle as a brick when it came to hiding things from his best friend. More than likely he’d just not explained anything. 

Stiles’ hand is still in his, though, and Stiles doesn’t look afread. His heart’s racing but there’s no hint of anxiety or fear. It’s just Stiles, intrigued about the newest thing he finds fascinating. It’s not the first time Derek’s been on the receiving end of that particular gaze and he rather enjoyed it the last time.

“I have so many questions,” Stiles breathes out and Derek blanches. 

Isaac snorts, garbling out something that sounds like ‘my cue to leave’ from behind his hands and then disappearing almost as quickly as he had appeared. Derek should have expected that, really. The only person he knows that’s insane enough to encourage one of Stiles’ research binges or that is happy to answer any questions he might have is Peter. 

☾♚☽

“Do you have a knot?”

“No, though I have tried one of those knotting dildos, and let me tell you-” Peter leans closer to Stiles over the table, lowering his voice as if that will do anything to save his or Isaac’s ears. “It was  _ amazing _ .”

Derek can hear Isaac choking on one of his carrots from in the living room, watching forlornly as his boyfriend and Uncle sit at the kitchen table and  _ talk _ . He’s made an awful decision getting Peter to answer the questions that Derek didn’t know.

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters with feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://teenaroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
